1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying, and in particular to a pixel structure and a liquid crystal display comprising the pixel structure.
2. The Related Arts
With the increasing progress of the liquid crystal display technology, liquid crystal displaying devices, such as light emitting diode panels, which serve as a display component, has been widely used in electronic products, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and personal digital assistants (PDAs). The liquid crystal display panel comprises a pixel structure. Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic view is given to illustrate a conventional pixel structure. The pixel structure 100 is applicable to a liquid crystal displaying device, such as a liquid crystal display. The conventional pixel structure 100 generally comprises a plurality of pixel electrode 10, data lines 20, gate lines 30, and an upper substrate. The data lines 20 are arranged between adjacent pixel electrodes 10 and are perpendicular to the gate lines 30. The upper substrate is provided at locations corresponding to metal wiring, such as the data lines 20 and the gate lines 30, with a black matrix (BM). The black matrix shields light leakage between the data lines 20 and shielding metal. As shown in FIG. 1, each pixel electrode 10 is generally divided by separation electrodes 40 into four domains 50.
In displaying a black-background white-frame image with the pixel structure 100, due to factors, such as panel warpage and positional shift of upper and lower substrates, light leakage may occur around the data line 20 so as to cause V-Crosstalk. Further, since relative positional shift occurs between the upper and lower substrates, an area with a large positional shift would result in a large area of darkness so that the black matrix on the substrate must be expanded in order to shield light leakage. This reduces the aperture ratio of the pixel. To increase the aperture ratio of the pixel, it is common to arranged the data line 20 beneath the separation electrode 40 at the interfacing of the domains 50. However, since in such an arrangement, the data line 20 is completely coincident with the separation electrode 40 of the pixel electrode 100, a relatively high parasitic capacitance would be caused between them. This leads to V-crosstalk in a grey-background white frame image.